releasethatwitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Plot
Chapters 1-50: Stepping Into a New World * Cheng Yan's Transmigration 1-3 ** [[Carter Lannis]] ** [Character: Barov Mons] ** [[Roland Wimbledon]] ** Roland dismisses the witch's execution ** Roland reviews his memories ** [[Tyre]] ** (Information: Witch Cooperation Association) * Roland enters the dungeon and visits the witch 3-4 ** [[Anna Wimbledon|Anna]] ** (Information: Anna's Story) ** Anna reveals her powers ** Roland hires Anna * Training: Anna 6-7 ** Learning how to control her powers * (Information: Months of the Demons) 8-9 ** [[Brian]] ** [[Iron Axe]] ** Planning to build a wall to defend Border Town * [[Karl van Bate]] 10 * Third Princess 11 ** [[Garcia Wimbledon]] ** [[Ryan Koban|Ryan]] * development: [[Cement]] 12 * Karl meets Roland and reunites with Anna 13 ** Karl pled to Roland for Nana's Safety ** Karl became the chief of the employees’ office * [[Nana Pine]] 14 ** Nana displays her powers to Roland ** Roland promises Anna the day where witches can live normal lives * Commencement of the city wall project 15 * Barov notices Roland's unusual behavior 16 * [[Petrov Hull]] 17-18 ** Petrov visits Border Town and meets Roland ** Petrov threatens the prince * Roland teaches Anna the knowledge of his previous world 19 * [[Nightingale]] 20 ** Nightingale wants to take Anna and Nana away * (Information: Adulthood) 21 ** Anna refuses Nightingale's offer * Roland's first speech; inciting the townspeople 22 * Petrov brings back the message to the six noble families * development: [[Steam engine|Steam Engine]] 23 ** Nightingale informs Roland of Tyre's conspiracy * [[Tyre]] 24 * Recruiting a militia force to help defend Border Town * Training civilians 26 ** [[Van'er]] ** Discipline Training ** Iron Axe teaches them how to set up tents * Drawing and testing weapon designs (Flintlock firearm) 27 * Plot to burn the food reserves 28-30 ** [[Fierce Scar]] ** [[Greyhound]] Dead ** Brian is forced to lead the way ** Brian fights the others with the intention of avenging Greyhound ** [[Viper]] forces Brian into a disadvantage and shoots a long bolt into his lungs ** Nightingale arrives and prevents the plot * Brian wakes up and tells Rolan who was behind the plot 32 ** Roland sentenced Fierce Scar to death by hanging ** Roland will hold the canonization ceremony for Brian * Van'er mentions the small number of militia force to Roland 33 ** Roland plans to use traps to deal with the demonic beasts ** Informing the militia of the new weapon ** Roland proposes Van'er to be a vice-captain * Revealing the power of the new weapon 34 * Nightingale visits Anna and proposes her offer again 35 ** Anna found her "Holy Mountain" ** Nana's father found out Nana is a witch * [[Tigui Pine]] 36-37 ** Mr. Pine misunderstands Roland's intentions *** Covering up Nana's identity as a witch ** Anna reveals her powers to Tigui Pine ** Roland requests Tigui Pine to allow his daughter to stay in Border Town to help fight the demonic beasts during the Months of the Demons ** (Information: Tigui Pine's Father) ** Tigui Pine refuses at first, but is persuaded in the end. * Roland teaches Iron Axe and Carter to use the flintlock 38 * The militia became more adept at handling their weapons 39 * Brian visits Greyhound's tomb and says his farewells * The Months of the Demons begins * [[Gerald Wimbledon]] 40 ** Writing a letter to [[Olivia]] ** [[Astrologer Ansger]] * Minor attack: Variant of foxes 41 ** (Information: Origin of demonic beasts) * Roland requisitioned the residence of a noble who left and used it as a field hospital 42 ** [[Nils]] ** [[Titus]] ** Titus' face gets scalded due to Nils' negligence * Nana heals the seriously injured Titus 43 * Titus wakes up and sees Roland ** Roland introduces Nana as a witch ** Titus shows his gratitude * Nightingale questions Roland's actions 44 ** Roland hope to plants seeds in people's hearts * Roland wants to create a world where witches and normal people coexist * Conspiraracy 45-46 ** Gerald returns to the city of Graycastle ands plans to kill the king ** Wimbledon III committed suicide (Disguised Believer) ** [[Timothy Wimbledon]] ** Gerald is sentenced to trial for the assassination of the king and the absence of his territory ** [[Gerald Wimbledon]] Behead * Chapters 51-88: Months of the Demon Chapters 89-124: War is everywhere Chapters 125-201: The envoy Chapters 202-241: King's City = Category:Universe Category:Events